The present disclosure relates generally to cognitive computing, and more particularly to cognitive content display devices.
Digital image display devices may display a single image, a slideshow of images, or one or more videos. Once the owner of the device selects the content to be displayed, the device displays that content, without any consideration to environmental context, such as, for example, the potential audience. Traditional devices are limited in their ability to identify persons in proximity to the device, as well as in their ability to selectively display content.